Season of the Witch
by NeoScriptGenius12
Summary: The Night is October 31st when a grand Mamono invasion of Earth takes place. For one man, it's a great night for trick or treating.


XXX

 **Modern Day Earth**

 **Illinois, USA**

 **Third week of the Global Mamono invasion.**

Alarms rang throughout the Asylum as armed, Kevlar clad guards ran down hallways with batons and revolvers in hand.

It was only fitting that the Mamono attacked on this day.

October 31st.

One guard spoke into his pager. "We've managed to evacuate most of the patients and staff. Further instructions?"

 _"Roger that Captain, the_ Mamono _are almost here. One half is engaged in combat with the National Guard, the other half is converging on your location, over. "_

"Alright, we'll escape in the buses and our APC's. Five minutes." Captain Jason Hodder stroked his goatee. He was glad to be in the most secure mental institution in America.

With the help of his fellow guard, private Freddy Sawyer, they went throughout the asylum, only five minutes to evac. They pointed escaping staff and patients to the evac route.

By now, they had finished their shift, and were heading down to the exit.

Some of the more unstable patients were pushed down in restraint wheelchairs, no one being left behind.

Now the last one's in the building, Hodder and Sawyer began to jog to the exit, only for an old man to fall down in front of them.

Judging by his white coat, he was one of the doctors. They immediately helped him up, and Hodder recognized the bearded man.

"Doctor Carpenter? You okay-" The doctor was sweating profusely. "Did you take him out?"

"Who-" Sawyer asked. "Patient #01979! Where is he!" Carpenter interrupted.

Hodder and Sawyer turned to one another, eyes wide.

They knew exactly who he was talking about.

Sawyer grabbed Carpenter and began to drag him to the exit, where buses were being loaded with asylum staff as Hodder paged the radio operator.

"No!" Carpenter yelled. "We have to take him with us! He's too dangerous to be left alone!"

Sawyer was quick to respond. "Fuck that guy, he's a damn maniac. Slaughtered half the damn town the last time he got out. And that's not getting into how he keeps on getting that freaky mask of his back into his cell, no matter how much we observe him. Hell, he and those things deserve each other."

Carpenter was now hysterical. "We need to take him! If they get him, he could gain become even more dangerous then ever before! My predecessor was right, the evil will grow-"

Hodder put his pager away. "He's still in his cell, and we don't have time to evac him anyway. Look, I respected Sam as much as anyone else, but that patient is too dangerous. Besides, he hasn't moved for years. I don't think the Mamono will be interested in a vegetable, so let's just leave and hope that time rots him away." Now with two men holding him, Carpenter screamed all the way to the bus.

 **"IT WON'T DIE! THE EVIL LIVES ON! IT LIVES!"**

 **XXX**

"Ah crap, everyone's gone." A dark elf, with long white hair and bronze skin, pouted at the entrance of the asylum. Night had fallen. With a gold dagger at her skin, her leather armor sagged as if in symbiosis with her disappointment.

"Don't be ridiculous El, they couldn't have evacuated everyone." Another elf, this one with pale skin and black hair stepped up behind her, a sheathed katana at her side.

Bored at the fact that all of their potential lovers had fled before they arrived, the assorted Mamono army entertained itself.

Some elves and fairies were attempting to ride a minotaur, who jumped and bucked around the whole time, making it a thrilling game of who could hold on the longest.

Dragons and salamanders were wrestling.

Shrugging, El walked inside. The katana wielder followed her.

"Karez, what is this place anyway? A hospital? A prison?"

"Both." The now identified sword wielder said. They walked down the halls, open cells and hastily knocked over bottles and carts greeting them.

For half an hour they walked. El sighed. "Looks like there was no one here at all. Damnit."

Taking a step forward, Karez ear's twitched. "Did you hear that?" El blinked. "What?"

It was only for a moment, for Karez' decades of hunting had allowed her to recognize all sounds in nature.

Like a man's deep breath.

It was only for one incredibly brief moment.

But loud enough for her to hear. Walking forward, they found a cell at the end of the hallway.

Unlike all the other cells, it was locked tight. Dust lined the door and the sides.

Using a simple lockpicking spell, her veins glowing with magic, Karez opened the door.

"Stay outside, El. They kept this locked for a reason." Nodding, the white haired elf did so.

Noticing the outline of some symbols under the dust on a part of the wall, she frowned and began to wipe it off.

Karez walked into the room.

Inside, dressed in a white straight jacket was the prisoner. Black, whitening unkempt hair drooped down his shoulders.

He was sitting down in a chair, hands restrained in front of him. He looked down, as if he was unaware of the presence in his room. Frowning, she took a closer look. His hands seemed to be covered in old burns, but looked otherwise strong and firm. She wondered what he had been through. Experimentally, she poked his back.

No response. She waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing. _"Looks like this guy's not home..."_ she thought, feeling disgust at the staff for leaving someone who couldn't take care of themselves behind. Looking down, she saw the object of his attention.

Looked like plastic pumpkin, dirty from laying on the dust covered ground for what must have been a long time. Gingerly tapping it with her boot, she tipped it off the stool it was on.

That provoked an immediate change in the man. A snap echoed as the strap on his straight jacket snapped in half. His head snapped to attention as he rapidly stood up, far taller then he looked sitting down.

His eyes were the blackest eyes she had ever seen.

XXX

Outside of the room, El wiped the dust off of the plaque.

She read the words.

 _"Patient# 01979...Michael Myers?"_

"Karez? You've been in there awhile..." El walked into the cell, only to be greeted by the sight of the woman on the floor. Her eyes wide, she gasped and bent down to inspect her.

The last time she checked, necks weren't supposed to twist like that. Stunned with horror, she did not notice the man in the corner, or how he began to raise Karez's Katana behind her back.

XXX

Walking out, the man shut the door, leaving the two elves inside the room. Silently, he began to walk, dragging the katana behind him as his his wispy, unkempt hair covered his face.

He was not stupid. Even though everyone assumed him to be catatonic after he was burned ( _It's time, Michael.),_ he was also listening very closely.

 _The Blackest Eyes. Invasion._ _Mamono._

Pausing, he looked out a window.

Outside, many great beasts and fantastic figures walked and inspected the asylum.

For now, he would simply watch as he always did. For several minutes, he expertly stood in the shadows, allowing him to see them but not allowing them to see him.

That's when he remembered that he had forgotten the most important feature of the night.

Turning away, he went down the path he had memorized over the years.

XXX

Dimly, the lights were still on in the clearly labeled evidence room.

Instinct took over. Walking over to a locker, he grabbed the handles and tore the doors right from their hinges.

Reaching into the darkness, he pulled out a gleaming kitchen knife. He looked between the katana and the knife before he made his decision.

Losing all interest in the katana, he tossed it behind his head before sheathing the knife in a belt he had taken from the pointy eared black haired woman.

Next, he pulled out a moth bitten boiler suit. Tossing the straight jacket out, he zipped up the boiler suit, slowly as if he wore getting intimate with an old friend.

Walking to a chest, he once again forcefully pulled it open. Pulling out a hockey mask, he stomped on it.

A little more, rooting around in it, he found what he was looking for.

Despite the scars and decay covering it, the mask that terrified Haddonfield was still as iconic as ever.

XXX

With the mask in one hand, he stalked down to the exit. Head bent down, he turned to look at a display case containing a fire axe. **[EMERGENCIES ONLY]**

With a leisurely punch, he shattered the glass and hefted the axe over his shoulder.

Forcing a door open, he stepped into the open air for the first time in years.

By the time the first screams of outrage and pursuit began, Michael Myers was long gone.

XXX

Throughout the town of Haddonfield, chaos erupted. Mass evacuations began, buses loading up with people as tanks and treebound snipers patrolled the area.

While everyone appeared to be running for the hills, one woman stayed behind.

Sitting on a rocking chair, she wore a black coat in the middle of her living room. Her wispy white hair draped over her shoulders, a stoic expression on her face. Immediately noticeable was the steel lever action rifle in her hands.

She was not staying behind due to madness, or sympathy for the Mamono.

She was preparing to fight for her life.

Michael Myers would come for her, and she was counting on this.

After all, she had been waiting forty years for a chance to kill him.

And if the Mamono got him first, Laurie Strode wouldn't be satisfied unless she personally immolated the corpse herself.

XXX

The Shape paused, walking down a misty road. Turning to the side, he looked down a clearing.

Haddonfields remaining lights glowed in the distance.

Still holding the mask, he raised it towards his head.

Like a glove, it instantly slipped on.

Turning, he walked down the dusk lit path on the road.

That night, he came home.

 **-END**


End file.
